Saban's Power Rangers Kids (2016)
Power Rangers Kids is a Power Rangers mini-series set within the end of the twenty-two season of Power Rangers Dino Charge, this mini series adapted footage and costumes from the Super Sentai series, Children Sentai Keikeiranger, the series was airing on Nickelodeon and releasing episodes on Netflix, and also this is not a prequel to the rest of the power rangers seasons, it's set in an alternate universe of power rangers. First Episode: February 1, 2016 Final Episode: December 19, 2017 Season 1 Release Date: February 1, 2016 Season 2 Release Date: May 15, 2017 Plot the story is about alien lifeforms trying to find a planet to destroy and become ruler of the universe, the leader of the alien army is Lord Sun, the leader of the alien crew, and ruler of the universe, the aliens conquer over 500 planets from different universes, but they need to find one more planet to destroy, and that's earth, the aliens found a planet to destroy, and start making havoc, but a kid named Dan Angels, and his four friends found a spark of red, the spark had a voice, the voice said to dan saying, Dan Angels of Earth, i need your help, save my world, save the universe, save the galaxy, dan accept it, but the spark multiply into, blue, green, pink, and yellow, they sent dan and his friends to a temple that has been abandoned for 500000 years ago after lord sun destroyed it, the spark name is Lord Shine, the leader of the galaxy, and leader of the universes, shine gave the kids some tools that are from a another universe, the tools are Power Slashers, where you get to slash Power Ranger Cards and become that power ranger, and that's how they became... the Power Rangers Kids. Cast # Joshua Rush As Dan Angels The Red Fire Ranger # Rio Mangini As George Grayson The Blue Water Ranger # Jacob Hopkins As Berry Parker The Green Grass Ranger # Madison Hu As Jessica Scott The Pink Love Ranger # Lizzy Greene As Lucy Charles The Yellow Tech Ranger # Asher Angel As Bobby Jones The Black Undead Ranger # Finn Wolfhard As Lucas Berry The Golden Light Ranger # Rowan Blanchard As Olivia Bean The Dark Moon Ranger # Louis Hynes As Axel Williams The Orange Earth Ranger # Diego Velazquez As Ben Nickerson The Purple Magic Ranger # Jessica Belkin As Miranda Soft The Silver Metal Ranger # Luna Blaise Boyd As Rebbeca Scottman The Cyan Air Ranger # Ashley Liao As Daisy Soft The Brown Stone Ranger # Sean Ryan Fox As Marco Brooklyn The White Life Ranger # Armani Jackson As Dimension Scott The Red RPM Ranger # Jet Jurgensmeyer As Dimension Flynn The Blue RPM Ranger # Kylie Rogers As Dimension Summer The Yellow RPM Ranger # Oliver Bell As Dimension Ziggy The Green RPM Ranger # Daniel Dimaggio As Dimension Dillon The Black RPM Ranger # Michael Campion As Dimension Gem The Gold RPM Ranger # Nikki Hahn As Dimension Gemma The Silver RPM Ranger # Drew Justice As Dimension Jayden The Red Samurai Ranger # Mekai Curtis As Dimension Kevin The Blue Samurai Ranger # Xolo Mariduena As Dimension Mike The Green Samurai Ranger # Alisha Newton As Dimension Mia The Pink Samurai Ranger # Jade Pettyjohn As Dimension Emily The Yellow Samurai Ranger # Tenzing Trainor As Dimension Antonio The Gold Samurai Ranger # Lincoln Melcher As Dimension Casey The Red Jungle Fury Ranger # Forrest Wheeler As Dimension Theo The Blue Jungle Fury Ranger # Amiah Miller As Dimension Lily The Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger # TBA Episodes (Season 1) # The Beginning Part 1 # The Beginning Part 2 # The Beginning Part 3 # The Adventure Begins Part 1 # The Adventure Begins Part 2 # New Powers # Rise And Shine # Favorite Ranger # The Picnic # Kingdom Of Knights # Mind Controlled # Crystal Weapons # Alien Slime # New Zords # Element Strike # Red Vs Blue # The Lizard # Berry's Alone Mission # Grounded # Parent Rangers # The 6th Ranger # The Black Ranger Part 1 # The Black Ranger Part 2 # The Black Ranger Part 3 # Bobby Jones The Black Ranger # Training # Dan & Bobby Showdown # Bobby's Zord # Invisible Girl # The Alpha Kids # Teamwork # Venomous Plant # Water Park # Alien Pirates # Special Zords # New Megazord # Too Fast # Mysterious Rangers # Unknown Rangers # Gold & Dark # Light & Night # Enter Gold & Dark Part 1 # Enter Gold & Dark Part 2 # Enter Gold & Dark Part 3 # Lucas & Olivia # Lord Sun's Brother # Tough Guy # New Form # Ultra Red Ranger # Maximum Megazord Episodes (Season 2) # New Elements # Ultra Rangers # I'm Taller # Robot Addiction # Block Head # Mutants # New Cards # Alien Evolution # Dan's Sister # Red Ranger Replacement # Like Brother & Sister # New Recruits # Orange & Purple # More Ranger Kids # Our Team Is Completed # Dimension Cards # The RPM Kid Rangers # RPM Part 1 # RPM Part 2 # RPM Part 3 # Samurai Kid Rangers # Samurai Part 1 # TBA Zords * Red Ranger - Red Fire Dragon * Blue Ranger - Blue Water Dragon * Green Ranger - Grass Hawk Bird * Pink Ranger - Pink Bunny Rabbit * Yellow Ranger - Tech Tiger Cat * Black Ranger - Undead Dragon * TBA Is Saban's Power Rangers Kids (2016) A Good Or Bad Idea? Good Bad Category:Power Rangers Category:Saban Brands Category:Saban Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Category:Netflix Category:2016 Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Mini-Series